Customers demand more of the products and services they use than ever before. They insist that the companies they deal with on a regular basis provide them greater and greater levels of accuracy and more tailored service offerings. Companies configure and operate ever increasing numbers of computer systems to achieve this.
Using sources of information that have traditionally been unavailable when service these customers is now expected. For instance, telemetry data from vehicles operated by a customer could be used to derive a risk that the customer presents in their auto insurance policy. In this manner, the policy could be tailored to an individual and not generalized over a grouping of customers.